


To trap a free bird

by halesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Time Skip, atsumu is an ass and is recently discovering feelings, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesi/pseuds/halesi
Summary: Atsumu catches the worst STD ever: feelings.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	To trap a free bird

"Someone is disturbing my birds."

"Hm?"

Atsumu was just about to doze off when Kita got up and off of his chest. The mellow smell of his shampoo lingered on Atsumu's arm. As he turned sideways to see Kita approaching the window, Atsumu's gaze trailed down his naked back.

"I thought you didn't have any pets." The blond yawned freely as he stretched a little. Sleep was getting the best out of him, but Kita looked like he couldn't or wouldn't fall asleep.

"They are not mine."

Usually, Kita's voice was soft and dull, but now, staring at the tree from his window his voice sounded quite sad.

"They belong to nature, but I care about them. They sing the most beautiful songs..." There was some chirping as if one of the birds nestings on the tree had been scared by something. "Sometimes I feel like I belong more to them." A soft chuckle escaped his lips. 

Atsumu rested his head on his arm as he followed closely the movements from the other man. In that quiet moment, he felt like a predator.  _ Come back to bed, _ he thought,  _ I’ll make you belong to me.  _ Kita opened the window and a chill breeze made its way into the room. It was cold.

"But they are not mine."

They waited for a while until the chirping died down completely and there was only the sound of the wind caressing the leaves. Then Kita closed the windows again.

"Aren't you tired, Kita-san?" Atsumu patted the space beside him on the bed, clearly uninterested. "I give the best cuddles."

Kita turned around and smiled softly. As he walked back, he scratched the back of his head scanning the room with a practiced glare. "I don't like to sleep with someone who's not my partner." Much like anything he said, it didn't sound judgmental or apprehensive. It was more like a statement or an affirmation.  _ Something that just was _ . He grabbed the clothes that were spread around on the floor with the same care.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I hope you don't mind."

That was unexpected. But, considering Kita’s personality, it wasn’t something weird. Still, Atsumu pouted: "But why?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

That shook off some of Atsumu's sleep. Slowly, he sat on the bed as he saw Kita folding Atsumu's clothes and putting his dirty ones on the hamper. Then, he grabbed a pair of fresh pants, underwear, and a t-shirt from his closet and put them on. "The others didn't seem to mind, I hope you don't too."

Others?

"Goodnight, Atsumu-kun."

And with a soft wave of his hand, Kita went out of his bedroom, leaving Atsumu alone in a space that smelled like Kita, felt like Kita, but didn't have a single trace of him.

*

"'Samu, did ya know that Kita-san sleeps around?"

Atsumu was carefully devouring onigiri after onigiri at his brother's restaurant. It was early and the place was closed, so it was only the two of them on the counter at the dining area. Osamu was carefully preparing the first onigiris for lunchtime and Atsumu was making sure to eat them all sitting on one of the stools.

"Yeah, why?"

"YOU KNEW?" Atsumu nearly spitted the rice he was still chewing. After some rapid thought, he screamed again. "DID YA SLEEP WITH HIM?" Atsumu raised his voice in shock and with the sudden movement, some of the rice from his onigiri fell off of his hand. Osamu just furrowed his brows at the sight of food getting wasted. Atsumu had returned to Hyogo for the weekend and, though he was happy to see him in his free time, he always made a mess on his kitchen, his restaurant, and sometimes his life.

"We only talked about it a few times in high school.” He tried to make his irritation as notorious as he could. Osamu made a small pause as he remembered something. “I think he did it with some of our teammates."

Atsumu's face got hot for a reason he couldn't comprehend. As with that day, the phrase from Kita's lips bounced in his head:

_ the others didn't seem to mind _

The blond twin stamped his free hand on the counter with so much force, the pyramid of onigiris trembled for a bit. That was the last straw for Osamu.

"With who? How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"Stop messing around, 'Sumu! You are going to ruin today's lunch!" His twin rolled his eyes as he grabbed the plate of onigiris and put it as far away from the blond as he could. "And I didn't tell ya because have you heard of something called privacy? Who cares that he sleeps around?"

With his brows furrowed Atsumu finished the rest of the onigiri in his hand chewing his anger away. He didn't even wait to swallow before he talked again, mouth full: "It doesn't seem like Kita-senpai to sleep around. Of course, I’m going to be in shock."

He tried to picture Kita with his teammates. Did he sleep with Suna? With Aran? Maybe he had slept with the senpais when they just entered Inarizaki and Kita was a second-grader. How did any of that happen?

"He can do whatever he wants, y’know?"

Atsumu stayed silent as he swallowed. He thought of Kita’s kind smile: when Atsumu did good in a game, when he got proud of running a little more at practice, and now, when he talked about his birds. He hadn’t thought much of him in high school but he knew he was the nice senpai he wanted to make proud. Kita was also the one that made him angry when Atsumu was sick and wanted to train anyways. But also, he was the senpai who sucked less if he compared him to everyone he knew on the high school team (including Osamu? Yeah, right now, including Osamu).

Kita, Kita, Kita.

His mind showcased his favorite moments of him from back then as he chewed mindlessly. His dedication, his commitment to the team, the way he sometimes screamed at him and his brother for fooling around. It was all endearing.

"But… It does feel like Kita-senpai to say he won't sleep next to someone who isn't his lover." Atsumu stretched his hand to grab another onigiri with a pout on his lips. “How troublesome.”

However, he was stopped by his brother, who slapped his hand with way too much force.

"For fuck's sake! Don't tell me you slept with Kita-san." Osamu wasn't playing around. He took the platter of onigiri and put it on the counter behind him. "And here I was hoping you knew because you heard a rumor or something. Every time you sleep with a friend of mine, they stop talking to me. Please keep it in your pants."

“Fuck, ‘Samu, stop being an asshole.” Atsumu had more to complain about his hand than his brother just blabbing about his sex life. Still, Osamu made sure to get his point across as he pointed his finger at his twin. "Break his heart and I'll break your hands."

Break Kita's heart? Atsumu just chuckled. Somehow that felt… Weirdly impossible. 

"He's our rice supplier for fuck's sake. Don't ya dare go and ruin it." Osamu's voice got lost as he took the platter full of onigiris ready to be served to the kitchen. Normally he would roll the rice there, but since Atsumu was visiting and he made a mess every time he went behind the counter, Osamu decided it was safer to do it at the dining area.

Rice supplier.

Atsumu looked at the rest of the rice still sticking to his hands. It was delicious. And though it was highly unlikely Kita had touched it, he somehow couldn't shake the feeling like it was something Kita had made grown by himself.

*

After Atsumu returned to Osaka from Hyogo, he found himself thinking more and more of Kita. But it was only after his morning jog that he decided he wanted to see him again. And so, he called.

"Heeeeeyyyy, Kita-san. What is cha up to?"

It hadn't been long since he found out Kita was living in Osaka. It was the first time he had seen him ever since they graduated from Inarizaki. After his first game of the season with MSBY, while they were gathered in some bar to celebrate, he caught a glimpse of who he thought was Kita down the street with what he thought was a friend. (Or was he something more?) At that moment he didn't know why he felt the urge to leave the bar and his teammates to try to catch what could be a stranger, but his heart felt warm with the sole thought of seeing him again after so many years. He knew Osamu kept in contact with him and his family and sometimes he talked about what Kita had been up to. But nothing, and he meant nothing, compared to the sight of seeing his smile again. Even if, by the time he got to him, he was four blocks away from the bar, out of breath and sweaty.

He had to ring Kita twice before he answered.

"Atsumu-kun, good morning. Not much. I'm preparing breakfast."

Through the phone, Atsumu thought he heard the sound of a male voice.

"How are your birds?"

Kita remained in silence for what felt too long. Atsumu, who had gathered the courage to talk to him only after tiring himself, felt at that moment like he was restless.

"They flew away. I think a cat was pestering them at night."

There it was, that sad tone.

Atsumu didn't know how to respond. He didn't even know Kita could get so sad over birds that weren't, as he said, his. But he didn't have to think much, because the man went on.

"Do you want to come over? Tonight. We could grab dinner."

"Sure." The word just left his mouth without thinking.

"See ya later then."

A click. Kita had hanged up. 

*

As he waited at the door of Kita's house, Atsumu remembered the first time he went there. He hadn't expected much. After "casually" running into him and asking for his phone number, they started texting. It was long until Atsumu got his way into an invitation to Kita’s home in Osaka. He learned Kita had temporarily moved there to study Agriculture or Farm Science or something like that to expand his family's rice fields but also to get a degree. He also knew Kita had a great-great-aunt who lived in the suburbs of Osaka and had recently passed away. As the house was part of the family, they agreed to let Kita live there while he finished his studies.

It was a big Japanese-style house in the best suburbs of the city so of course, Atsumu needed to see it. From what he heard (and later, saw) it had a big garden and big trees surrounding the house. Somehow, Atsumu felt the house complimented Kita’s nature very well.

"Hey. Please come on in."

Kita showed up in a nice terracotta sweater and some dark green baggy pants. He looked incredibly soft and Atsumu couldn't comprehend the weird instinct that rose from the bottom of his stomach to just shower Kita with absolute love and devotion. Atsumu tilted his head trying to contain the urge to just kiss him at that moment. Instead, he smiled while thinking "fuck me" and bowed as he entered his home.

"Thank you. Your house looks nice as always."

In his mind ringed the voice of his brother:

_ Kita won’t sleep twice with the same guy. And if ya want to pressure him into having sex just cuz ya want attention and are bored, let me tell ya… You are a sick fuck. _

A sick fuck. Why would Osamu say something like that knowing well off that Atsumu was indeed a sick fuck.

Atsumu changed his shoes at the entrance at a slow pace. Kita just went back and sat at the big kotatsu splayed in the living room. Ah, yes. Kita had mentioned the house was really old and that it didn’t have central heating. On the table, there was tea waiting for him. Kita probably had prepared it as he waited.

“Do you live alone, Kita-san?”

“Hm?”

Atsumu took his place on the kotatsu just beside Kita, who looked at him confused. He slowly blinked and Atsumu could swear he saw twinkles from his big round eyes. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Why do you ask?”

Kita remained unfazed as he started to serve the tea. He wasn’t disturbed or seriously concerned by the proximity of Atsumu nor by the crushing weight of his gaze on him.

“Don’t know. It’s a big house.”

“You are starting to sound like a serial killer, you know?”

He offered Atsumu a hot cup of tea and poured a second one for him. The blond arched an eyebrow and decided to just lean back, get his distance. The kotatsu was fancy enough to have big pillows surrounding it, like a floor couch, so it was comfortable. From afar, one could hear the sound of birds chirping as the sun was starting to go down.

“Are those your birds?”

“I hope so. There’s a lot of trees here, but I haven’t seen the ones by my window since that day.”

Atsumu closed his eyes and imagined himself for just a split-second living in that house with Kita. They would spend lazy Sundays drinking tea, maybe cuddling at the kotatsu, hearing the birds, sleeping. His body ached from his morning training and his very extra hard run from that morning. Atsumu yawned, he didn’t even know he felt tired.

“What a pity… I wanted to hear them sing.”

A hand caressed him and after a while, took the cup he was holding and placed it on the table. Some minutes passed in silence and he didn’t open his eyes, he was half asleep already. Soft hair leaned onto his shoulder and he just moved his arm just so he could hug who he thought was Kita. The older man’s arms surrounded his chest and soon, he felt himself being hugged by him.

Yeah, just like that. They would spend lazy Sundays asleep just like that…

*

When Atsumu stepped on Kita's house the first time, he didn't think this encounter would lead to anything at all. He was still riding high on the emotion and excitement of reuniting with someone he (admired? estimated? cared?) in high school. He had learned for the past few days what Kita had been up to: the college he went to, the drama of living in Osaka, his family's expectation, his dreams for the future. And now he knew with surprise that Kita wasn't as boring and dull he remembered. Not that he was any of those things, but he always found people without the same hunger for volleyball quite lacking in spirit. Quite... unmemorable. 

Kita, though, had the same fire (a cold fire, Atsumu thought) he had. Just placed somewhere else.

Nonetheless, when he was given a tour around that old house and they passed by a tall mirror, he saw his broad and muscular body and Kita's more frail looking-one beside each other.

Boy, wouldn't Kita just love to have sex with him.

As Kita talked with joy about the birds, and the trees, and the history of the house, Atsumu got a glimpse of what he thought was his room. Kita turned around and smiled, saying something about the style of the house, which belonged to some era and was designed inspired by the style of some emperor. 

"Am I boring you, Atsumu-kun?"

Looking him from way up, Atsumu wondered if Kita was a virgin and if he had learned how to suck dick with those beautifully plump lips of his. "Of course not." He put the best charming smile he had on his repertoire. Lucky for him, Atsumu had patience, and today, he had the time. He would make him learn. "This house looks so good, I bet your girlfriend or boyfriend loves it too."

"Oh." Kita paused and arched an eyebrow. He remembered that mischievous smile on Atsumu probably meant he was planning on something. "I don't have a partner at the moment."

"I see, I see. What a pity, as you are such a handsome senpai."

Kita wasn't impressed but Atsumu kept on smiling.

*

When they finished having tea, the sun had gone down. It was dark and cold as the October breeze crept from the windows. Slowly, Kita got up and grabbed the dirty dishes to take them to the kitchen. Leaned back and with a wide smile plastered on his face, Atsumu enjoyed the sight of Kita's ass dangling away.

"Atsumu, you are still a kid." Kita's voice came from afar. Atsumu got up quickly as an idea formed on his head. Kitchen sex, a classic.

"Hmm, why do you say that? Let me help with the washing."

As he followed Kita closely, the older man turned his back after placing the dirty dishes on the sink. 

"You've been hitting on me the whole afternoon. If you want to fuck, just say so."

Atsumu smiled widely, not fuzzed by the way his whole act had been discovered.

"You don't have a romantic bone in ya, do ya?"

"It's not romance. It's just sex."

*

It wasn't long until Atsumu was balls deep into Kita. The silver-haired man laid on his stomach on the bed, while Atsumu was kneeled with his pelvis rubbing onto the other's ass. 

"'Tsumu, it's too deep- AH!"

He cut his senpai's words by thrusting even deeper. Kita's moans filled the room. He managed to open the angle of his legs even more as he bounced up and down slowly. He grabbed Kita's ass's cheeks, really grabbed them, and squeezed them.

"Do ya like it, senpai?"

Kita didn't want to answer, or more likely he hid his face on the pillows while barely nodding. It looked like he was trying to muffle his moans. Cute. But that wouldn't do. Atsumu stopped moving.

"I need you to say yes enthusiastically. Anything else is a no for me and I'll stop."

His tone was serious but he was enjoying this way too much. 

For the last time, Atsumu thrust as deeply as he could and with more force than usual. 

"Do ya like it, Kita-senpai?" He said cutely. "Or do you want me to stop?"

Kita tried as he could to just muffle whatever sound came out of his mouth, but he failed. The blond hit a spot he didn't even know he had and his body spazzed for a moment as he felt the shivers of pleasure trailing through him. While waiting for his answer, Atsumu grabbed his ass and spanked it lightly. 

"Answer me, Kita-senpai." The way Atsumu’s voice changed from cute to deadly serious in the span of a second send chills to Kita’s spine.

Kita begrudgingly raised his head just to say "YES" as loud and clear as he could, because he knew Atsumu would take that chance to thrust again. And he did. Another moan escaped from his lips. When he could, he moved his hips backward, as he was starting to feel anxious for more. 

"I'm glad you like it, senpai. I just want to make ya feel good."

Atsumu was a sadist and what he did felt like torture to Kita. Well, the kind of torture that made you feel way too good. 

He squeezed his ass again as he began thrusting with an increasing pace. His hands traveled through Kita's back.

"Every time..." A moan interrupted him. "You touch me- fuck, Atsumu..." Kita had to gather his breath to continue. "I feel like you are defiling me-FUCK. Yes, like that."

Kita stretched his hands so he could hold Atsumu's. They were warm. Atsumu held them against Kita's lower back.

Defiling him.

Before he could finish, Kita asked him to stop. Atsumu was out of breath and honestly, he had zoned out but could react in time. Kita could keep up with his stamina and for the most part, did what he could to move just as fast as Atsumu. After retiring his dick off him, Kita got up slowly. It was his first time seeing him ever since they started having sex and he looked blushed, feverish. 

With cautious moves, he turned around and pushed Atsumu so he could rest on the bed. Kita straddled him. The blond thought they would finally kiss, but no, Kita didn't cave in (no kissing, that was his only rule). Instead, he slid Atsumu's dick inside of him and began moving his hips at a fast pace. 

Atsumu didn't like that someone else took the control of the sex in general but it was so good and he was so close, that he just couldn't help it. He felt the pleasure pool on his stomach again and his muscles tightening, so he took the chance and grabbed Kita by the hips thinking he could do something to make the experience more pleasurable (for himself). But Kita was great.

It wasn't long until he cum. 

*

Maybe he had been greedy (and stupid) by thinking Kita would fall in love with him after having sex. Atsumu had even bet in his head that fucking him would probably be Kita's highlight of the year. 

Instead, Kita just went out of the room as if nothing had happened. Atsumu stomped following him. The older man was getting some pillows from a closet near the living room and when he was going back, the blond blocked his way.

"Kita-senpai, you can't just give out your room to anyone. Not to me. Not to strangers."

"Don't worry, I'll change the sheets after you go."

It was like one jab after another.

This senpai who had always been so caring and giving, the thought of him giving even more of himself to people who wouldn't appreciate him made him sick. Still, it felt like Kita had done this plenty of times. He wanted to try several positions face to face, to kiss him, hug him, but he wouldn't let him. He had normal condoms, lube, and flavored condoms for oral sex all in his bedside drawer ("Atsumu, when was the last time you got STD tested? Figured"). He knew Kita enjoyed the sex, Atsumu had heard him, Atsumu had blown him after he came. But it was like he couldn't reach him like there was a wall carefully placed between the two of them.

A wall that could be passed only by a lover, a partner.

_ A boyfriend. _

Then, it hit him like a train, a car, and a plane combined: the sudden urge to fill him with kisses, with hugs, with gifts; to spoil him rotten to his very core until he became as selfish as Atsumu was. To make him stop giving and to start receiving everything good he deserved. To defile him in a very, very strange way. 

"You are making a weird face, Atsumu."

The blond grabbed with force the pillows and blankets from the other man. 

"I'll sleep on the couch. You'll sleep in your room and that's final."

What was that weird feeling he was having?

**Author's Note:**

> Would you hate me if I changed the tags to angst and hurt/no comfort?  
> I thought of a hilarious ending.  
> Why do I even do this?  
> (I'd feel bad changing it because I promised you a happy ending. Maybe I'll change the tags to just angst and see what I can do from there)
> 
> I might update on Sunday.


End file.
